


One Word

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is one word to change a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

It wasn't much. A single piece of paper with the words 'from the desk of' written across the top in gold script. One of a seemingly endless supply that sat on the corner of his desk back at home. His name was written across it in a firm block script that he knew so well. 

His fingers ghosted across it, stalling for just another moment before he would have to give into the inevitable and break the small piece of tape holding it closed. Inside there would be more words. Knowing the author, a precious few. Just enough to answer the question he had flung in anger last night. 

/Are you going to just walk away?/ 

His finger slid between the folds, stopping at the clear fastener that stood between him and the knowledge of what his future would hold. Wiping his hand on his leg first he then picked the letter opener up off his desk and with one clean stroke removed the obstacle. Trembling fingers stroked the letters of his name as he gathered his courage to lift the flap.

He took a deep breath, whispered please and spread the piece of paper flat in front of him. The contents leaped out at him undeniable in the way the dark ink stained the pristine whiteness they were written on. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to slide down his cheeks to splatter unbidden and unnoticed. 

In a moment or two when he calmer he looked again. Needing to be sure that he was not mistaken in what he had seen. He swallowed hard and with a finger he could not control or still he traced the outline of the firm strokes of the single word inside. 

/No/


End file.
